starwayfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Vallous Directors
This page details and provides images of the directors of the Federate capital planet, Vallous. Franklin Reaves (2192-2217) . . . . . . . Trevor Parker (2217-2226) . . . . . . . Noah Forbes (2226) . . . . . . . Emma Ward (2226-2229) . . . . . . . Emilia Watson (2229, interim) . . . . . . . Richard O'Rourke (2229-2232) . . . . . . . Gordon House (2232-2233) . . . . . . . Henry Faulkner (2233-2235) . . . . . . . Irene Archibald (2235-2241) . . . . . . . Francesca Deer (2241, interim) . . . . . . . Gordon House (2241-2243) . . . . . . . Jacob Fish (2243) . . . . . . . Norman McEntire (2243) . . . . . . . Dee Ridgely (2243-2246) . . . . . . . Rick Weisman (2246-2247) . . . . . . . Norman McEntire (2247-2250) . . . . . . . Alan Ridgely (2250-2256) . . . . . . . Harper Stark (2256-2264) . . . . . . . Jaiden Cree (2264, interim) . . . . . . . Ewan Ramsay (2264) . . . . . . . Zela Drake (2264) . . . . . . . Olivia Summers (2264-2265) . . . . . . . Nikolai Masson (2265-2281) Nikolai is one of nine directors to serve on Haiesni for longer than a decade, the first since founder Franklin Reaves to serve for that length, and the first since the fall of an Earth-based governing body. See Nikolai Masson for more detail. . . . . . Tammy Dick (2281-2282) . . . . . . . Tyler Cleveland (2282) . . . . . . . Arthur Cent (2282-2285) . . . . . . . Elora McEntire (2285-2289) . . . . . . . Ellen Mackie (2289-2290) . . . . . . . Colin Shepard (2290-2293) . . . . . . . S.W. Hope (2293-2305) . . . . . . . . Kassidy Winslow (2305-2319) . . . . . . . Esther Mercer (2319-2360) . . . . . . . Jonathan Irwin (2360-2362) . . . . . . . Eliza Houton (2362-2366) . . . . . . . Andrew Wattz (2366-2371) . . . . . . . Amanda De Ricci (2371-2384) . . . . . . . Dakota Barker (2384-2409) . . . . . . . Paul Mercer (2409-2423) . . . . . . . Oaklynn Boyle (2423-2451) . . . . . . . Walter Nixon (2451-2452, interim) . . . . . . . Thomas Hardy (2452-2460) This one is a bit obvious in the representation. . . . . . . Herbert Nash (2460-2471) . . . . . . . Skylar Mercer (2471-present) See Skylar Mercer for more information